Playful Kiss
by Rubsig
Summary: Adaptación del drama "Playful Kiss". Hyuuga Hinata, estudiante de último año, no deja de fantasear con el apuesto e inteligente Uchiha Sasuke, quien no sabe siquiera que existe. Sin embargo, pronto tendrán mayores problemas gracias a un accidente.
1. Espíritu del bosque

**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoridad, sino de Kishi. Además de ser ésta una adaptación de "Playful Kiss". Espero que les guste el proyecto, le he dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo;)**

.

.

.

 _El paisaje que se veía sin duda era digno de fotografía._

 _Los grandes árboles frondosos siendo decorados por plantas exóticas y mariposas volando daban un aire de ensueño, como si fuera un bosque encantado._

 _Y en medio de toda esa naturaleza, en el corazón de aquel lugar, se encontraba el árbol más grande y lleno de vida que hubieses visto._

 _Debajo de éste, se encontraba un chico sumamente atractivo y de buen porte paseando por ahí, oliendo la fresca brisa y tocando a su paso las hermosas flores que lo rodeaban._

 _Mientras tanto, a metros de distancia, una hermosa muchacha con el vestido más simple que se pudiese comprar, estaba plácidamente descansado. En su mano se posaba una libreta, un ramo de bellas plantas se veía plasmado en la hoja._

 _El paseo del muchacho lo llevó a toparse con aquella escena. Cautivado se acercó a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia de aquellos rosados y delicados labios ajenos._

 _Solo fue un segundo en los que él juntó los suyos en esa boca apetecible, un roce solamente. Y finalizando su saludo, como por arte de magia, desapareció._

 _La pelinegra, al sentir algo chocando con su piel, abrió los ojos lentamente. La melodía que los pájaros cantaban la tranquilizaba y el césped fresco bajo su cuerpo la reconfortaba. Su cabeza que estaba descasando en algún tronco se movió un poco, tratando de tomar la compostura._

 _Su mano se aproximó a sus húmedos labios, palpando y sintiendo que habían sido tocados._

 _Un bufido hicieron que ella volteara hacia su izquierda, topándose con un corcel de blanquecino pelaje, elegante y hermoso._

 _Éste comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del bosque, atrayendo la atención de la chica, quien no dudó en seguirlo. Algo le decía que no pasaría nada malo, que nada la lastimaría, se sentía en paz._

 _Siguieron caminando. El caballo sentía la presencia de la pequeña intrusa, pero no hacía nada para evitar que ella lo siguiese; la estaba guiando hacia algún lugar._

 _Las flores crecían a medida que la chica pisaba tierra con sus descalzos pies, como si ella pudiera hacer que brotaran con su tacto. En un descuido perdió de vista al gran animal, siendo solo su instinto el que la encaminaba hacia el gran árbol._

 _Al detenerse a mirar una hoja cayendo con suavidad al piso, no se percató de otra presencia. No fue hasta que esa hoja se detuvo de su trayecto al parar en el hombro de un moreno y apuesto muchacho que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola._

 _El viento se llevó aquel objeto y flores coloridas comenzaron a aparecer del piso, rodeándolos a ambos. La naturaleza parecía como si estuviese contenta de que ellos se toparan._

 _El joven se acercó a la pelinegra, haciendo que el corazón de ambos palpitara con más rapidez. Ella correspondiendo a lo que se aproximaba, sus pies se levantaron más, dejándole el camino libre a él para juntar así sus labios._

 _Se aproximaba, más y más hasta que..._

Un movimiento brusco de su cabeza hizo que la hermosa ilusión desapareciese de su mente. Abrió los ojos rápido y se topó con la tierra húmeda y tiesa de su instituto, no con el hermoso y tranquilo césped. Luego levantó la mirada, observando la construcción que enserio detestaba, no un bosque mágico y angelical.

Se limpió la saliva que salía de su boca, viendo su reloj en el trayecto. Llegaba tarde, eso era seguro. Se exaltó mientras sus pies corrían hacia su salón de clases.

.

.

.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio. Hinata se encontraba soñando despierta mientras veía aquel cuaderno de sus sueños; tenía las mismas bellas flores dibujadas en él.

—Hyuuga Hinata— su maestro Guy la llamó al verla distraída, pero al no obtener respuesta de ella, trató de nuevo por captar su atención—, Hyuuga Hinata.— al aumentar su tono, la chica saltó en su asiento.

 _Tan despistada como siempre_ — pensó su profesor.

—Sí.— contestó asustada por el llamado del mayor.

—Linda, ¿en qué piensas?— todo el salón comenzó a reírse por la tomada de pelo del señor Might.

Hinata se limitó a tocar sus labios y sonreír. El de cejas pobladas se dio por satisfecho y volvió a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, un rubio miraba esperanzado aquel gesto de la joven, ignorando completamente al pelinegro que paseaba a su alrededor.

Guy se detuvo un momento al ver que su hiperactivo alumno no prestaba atención, siguió con sus ojos a la dirección en donde él observaba atentamente, topándose con la cabellera negra con tonos azulinos de su alumna.

Los zafiros de Naruto dejaron de mirar a la chica, observando con temor los obsidianas de su maestro. Éste se limitó a sonreír y propiciarle un pequeño golpe al hombro del rubio, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera propulsado hacia adelante.

—Es un fastidio estudiar tanto— dijo el de traje verde al ver lo decaídos que estaban todos—. Interrumpe la llama de la juventud. ¿No lo creen?

—Sí.— hablaron todos al unísono, hasta su voz se escuchaba carente de fuerza.

—Es duro, ¿Verdad?— volvió a repetir el mayor.

—Sí.— la tonalidad de sus alumnos subió un poco más.

—Lo sé— se apuntó a sí mismo sonriendo—. Sé lo horrible que es ser un estudiante de tercer año en instituto japonés— caminó entre las mesas, atrayendo la atención de los de uniforme—. Lo difícil que es, lo solitario también— a su paso, con su mano golpeó la mesa de Inuzuka Kiba, quien despertó agitado.

Sus compañeros se burlaron de la acción, el buen humor se retomaba en la clase 3-B.

Las palabras de su profesor hicieron que las esperanzas crecieran en su interior, esperando a que el mayor diera la orden de suspensión de clases, hasta se conformaban con salir temprano.

Pero no fue hasta que el de cejas pobladas volvió a hablar que sus expectativas cayeron a los suelos.—Pero no importa cuán dura sea su vida de estudiantes— se cruzó de brazos para darle más significado a lo que iba a decir—, nada es más difícil, que ser su maestro— se borraron algunas sonrisas, se escuchó que varios alumnos dejaron caer sus cabezas en los pupitres rendidos, y en buen humor, se desvaneció— ¿tienen alguna idea de lo horrible que es?— lágrimas cayeron de sus achinados ojos—, mientras mi eterno rival tiene al mejor grupo, yo tengo que conformarme con ustedes.

Hinata y sus dos mejores amigas agacharon la cabeza. Habían hecho algo malo, lo presentían.

.

.

.

Kiba, Choji y varios de su grupo se divertían con los instrumentos mientras todos los de su clase almorzaban, ya exhaustos de la jornada escolar.

Sin duda era un buen ambiente, tanto que varios se levantaron a bailar. La música que salía del pequeño círculo era alegre.

Cuando terminó la melodía, aplaudieron como muestra de agradecimiento por brindarles un buen humor, y volvieron a hablar entre todos.

Hinata como siempre, estaba sentada acompañada de Yamanaka Ino y Tenten, sus amigas de la infancia.—¿Fue por los resultados de los exámenes?— preguntó ella hacia ambas.

—Eso creo.— la morocha contestó mientras acercaba un pedazo de su sanwich hacia su boca.

—Nuestra clase volverá a tener las peores notas— Ino intervino dejando de leer la revista de moda que sostenía—, no será la primera vez— pasó de página y volvió a centrarse en su contenido—. El señor Might no debería exaltarse tanto cada vez que llegan las calificaciones.

Tenten al ver que los ánimos caían en la mesa, trató de que el buen humor de su Hyuuga amiga volviese.—¿Tu casa nueva ya está lista? Vayamos esta tarde.— sonrió con diversión al ver el exalto de la pelinegra.

—A-Aún no desembalamos todo.

—Pídele a Naruto que te ayude— de nuevo su amiga rubia enfocó su vista en ellas, pero esta vez cerrando la revista finalmente—. Lo vi...— se acomodó en la silla de una manera que parecía un adolescente enamorado viendo a la persona de sus sueños—... te estaba mirando así.— bromeó Ino haciendo que la castaña y Hinata rieran un poco.

—No fue así.— comenzaron a discutir, pero amistosamente.

—Claro que sí, te comía con los ojos. Imaginando a los tres hijos rubios que tendrán.— todo mal se fue y las tres amigas sonreían con alegría.

Pero una voz hizo que Hinata se descolocara un poco.—Hola— era Uzumaki Karin, prima de su amigo hiperactivo, pero que no parecían serlo, ya que la pelirroja detestaba que la vieran con un perdedor como él.

—Hola.— pero poco le importó a la Hyuuga. Ella la saludó, lo menos que podía hacer era responderle.

Fue un vistazo rápido, ya que Karin se alejó; supusieron que la de anteojos las había confundido con otras personas.—¿Ella nos saludó?— Tenten preguntó más para sí misma que para sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, Hinata no le quitaba los ojos de encima tratando de averiguar el cambio repentino de la chica más popular e inteligente del instituto al dirigirles la palabra.

Karin se encontraba molesta; la máquina expendedora de sodas se había tragado su billete.—¿Qué pasa?— habló bajito golpeando al artefacto.

Ino y Tenten dejaron de hablar entre ellas para ver como su tercera amiga se levantaba e iba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Uzumaki.

Kiba también se percató de esa acción y comenzó con su guitarra a poner el ambiente, seguido por sus demás amigos músicos. Mientras tanto, al escuchar la melodía la pelinegra bajó sus shorts, se veían por debajo de su falda escolar.

Toda la atención se centró en la de ojos cuarzo mientras pegaba su oído a la máquina, tocando un poco ésta, tratando de averiguar el problema.

Karin la miró extraño, ¿qué haría esa pequeña mocosa de la clase B para darle su soda o devolverle su dinero?

Al parecer la chica terminó, ya que se separó un poco y movió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de que la tensión en su cuello desapareciese, evitando dolores.

Y como si fuera tan sencillo como darle una certera patada a la máquina, ésta dejó escapar una gaseosa sabor naranja.

Toda la clase B festejó animado al ver que su pequeña Hinata volvió a hacer de las suyas, mientras los de la clase A observaban la escena espantados de lo salvajes que podían llegar a ser las chicas del otro grupo.

Pero por supuesto que podía hacerlo, ella era una Hyuuga, proveniente de una familia conocida por sus artes marciales, cremas sanadoras y comida exageradamente deliciosa.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha por haber ayudado a la pelirroja y caminó hacia la mesa donde la esperaban sus amigas. Karin no despegaba sus ojos de ella ni dejaba su expresión de asco. Tomó su soda y fue hacia donde estaban reunidas Shion y Karui.

Cuando se sentó, escuchó a la pelirroja.—Aplicaron el examen, Uchiha Sasuke sacó la mejor nota. De nuevo.— dijo mientras peinaba su cabello.

—Sacar la mejor nota no es nada para él— halagó Uzumaki sonriendo satisfecha—, sino que sacó puntaje perfecto, ¡500 de 500!

Al estar tan cerca de la mesa de Ino, ésta escuchó perfectamente.—¿Qué? ¿de nuevo?— miró a Tenten, quien le devolvió el gesto desconcertada mientras Hinata estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos—, ¿siquiera es un ser humano?— preguntó hastiada.

—No, no es un ser humano— murmuró la Hyuuga suficientemente alto para que sus amigas la observaran incrédulas. Al ver que la atención fue puesta en ella, la pelinegra sonrió encantada con un lindo sonrojo—. D-debe ser un espíritu— habló volviendo a recordar su sueño por décima vez en el día; ese bello sueño que tantas veces había visto por sus noches—, un espíritu del bosque...— finalizó con un suspiro enamorado.

Tenten sonrió satisfecha al ver la esperanza y juventud de su amiga, mientras que Ino parpadeó varias veces, dando a entender que escuchaba su explicación.

—¿Saben?— la chica dejó de fantasear para mirar a sus dos amigas—, s-seguí un caballo blanco, hasta que desapareció— sus codos se posaron en la madera, mientras un par de dedos jugaban entre ellos—, y allí estaba él, de repente, justo parado frente a mí— la rubia y morocha abrieron más sus ojos, cautivadas de la anécdota de su amiga—. Tan precioso que yo solo quería...— ambas se acercaron más a la de ojos fantasmagóricos, esperando el gran final—darle una mordida.— las tres rieron con humor al gran giro de la historia.

—¿Una mordida?— preguntó Tenten dejando de reír.

—A-ahora sé lo que sienten los vampiros— volvió a bromear Hinata—. Resistirse a no morder el cuello de su amada es una tortura.— sonrió finalizando.

Ino alzó una ceja, no satisfecha de que no hubiese beso en la fantasía de su amiga.—Mejor muerde esto— de un rápido movimiento tomó una papa frita y la acercó a la boca de la Hyuuga—, es más delicioso que tu imaginación.

Ambas pelearon por ganar el control de la fritura.—N-no lo estoy inventando Ino-chan.

—De todas maneras muerde.— comenzaron a jugar las tres, recobrando el ambiente amigable de siempre.

Tanta era su diversión, que no se percataron al instante de la presencia tan familiar para Hinata que estaba subiendo las escaleras. No fue hasta los gritos que resonaron por toda la cafetería que las tres voltearon.

Era un apuesto y alto chico moreno, se veía desinteresado y ajeno a que un montón de chicas lo siguiesen y gritaran su nombre.

Hinata volteó rápidamente, dándole la espalda. Su corazón bombeaba con más velocidad y un montón de mariposas comenzaron a volar dentro de su pecho y estómago.

Con miedo giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la dirección donde estaba el muchacho y un montón de admiradoras, pero al ver que éste caminaba hacia ella, casi se desmaya. Alcanzó a rápidamente estar de frente a sus amigas antes de que cayera al piso inconsciente frente a él.

Percibió su aroma masculino, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara entero. Luego de escuchar varios pasos detrás de ella, su nariz no volvió a deleitarse, en su lugar un olor a comida y perfume de chica llegó.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta toparse con que él buscaba algo para beber en la máquina que se trababa todo el tiempo.

Karin aprovechando la situación se acercó a él.—Sasuke-kun, toma— le extendió su soda aún sin abrir—. Acabo de comprarla— sonrió amistosamente hipócrita. Pero lo que recibió no lo esperaba, el moreno ha había ignorado, volteando de nueva cuenta hacia el montón de refrescos—. Soy Uzumaki Karin— la chica trató de llamar su atención, no demostraría lo desesperada que estaba porque Sasuke la viese—, tu madre y la mía son amigas.

Uchiha no era de mucha paciencia, odiaba la clase de chicas como ella. Sí, la conocía, pero poco le importaba que sus madres fueran amigas o su falta de atención, él solo quería algo de beber.

Apretó el botón, pero al no obtener lo deseado, comenzó a oprimirlo varias veces. Nada.—No, ¿volvió a fallar?— su mano se tensó y dejó de hacer presión con su dedo, mirando fijamente los ojos de la Uzumaki, quien sonreía satisfecha.

Volteó hacia alguna mesa, posando su mano en la estrecha cintura.—¡Hinata!— la nombrada saltó en su asiento, asustada de ambas miradas en su cuerpo—, la máquina volvió a fallar— Karin apuntó hacia la expendedora—. Ella es buena con eso, me consiguió la soda.— le dijo al moreno, quien no despegaba los ojos de la chica que estaba levantando su cuerpo del asiento.

Se veía que era normal, una estudiante para nada especial; cabello normal, rasgos normales, gustos normales. Ella para los ojos de Uchiha no era extraordinaria, sino ordinaria en toda la palabra.

—Bruja.— escuchó decir a Ino antes de caminar hacia donde los dos chicos de la clase A estaban esperándola.

Lentamente sus pies se fueron acercando.—Apúrate.— fueron las palabras de la pelirroja.

Hinata estaba muriendo de vergüenza, no solo iba a dejar que Uzumaki la humillara, sino que el chico de sus sueños iba a ver que no era para nada femenina; jamás había odiado su fuerza hasta ahora.

Todos los del grupo B sabían los sentimientos de la Hyuuga hacia el de ojos obsidiana, por eso no despegaban sus ojos de la escena. Tenten estaba lista para salvar a su amiga si llegaba el caso e Ino para darle una golpiza a la pelirroja.

Karin al ver que la pelinegra se acercaba y acomodaba su short, aprovechó para tomar en fuerte y varonil brazo de Sasuke.—Cuidado.— advirtió haciendo a un lado el cuerpo de él y el suyo.

Hinata se estaba regañando internamente, podía negarse, pero sus instintos de chica enamorada le decían que el moreno necesitaba esa soda, no lo dejaría sin ella.

Hizo lo mismo que hace diez minutos, golpeó varias veces la máquina buscando el problema; se mordía los labios en todo momento, tratando de tranquilizarse por estar cerca del Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, detrás de ella todos la miraban, esperando a que fallara o rezando para que no la humillaran.

Se separó un poco, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente de la cafetería. Sasuke se mostraba desinteresado, ¿qué iba a hacer esa tonta niña?

Y de una patada certera y fuerte, la lata cayó como si la máquina no tuviera fallo.

Uchiha abrió sus ojos impresionado. Hinata rezaba por que no hubiese comentarios de su parte. Y Karin tomó el refresco para entregárselo.—Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun.— el moreno no despegó sus ojos de la cabellera oscura de la chica ninja, pero al obtener lo que quería, su expresión desinteresada volvió y se fue.

Karin le echó un último vistazo de odio a la Hyuuga antes de correr hacia donde se había ido el muchacho.—Supe que volviste a sacar el puntaje perfecto— habló caminando a su lado, obteniendo atención nula por parte de él—, ¡eres asombroso!

—¡Hinata!— comenzó a gritar la rubia, tratando de que el estúpido chico se diera cuenta de su existencia. Sintió la mano de Tenten en su brazo, tratando de detenerla, pero fue como si la estuviese alentando, porque gritó más fuerte— ¡Hyuuga Hinata!— gritaba en dirección a la máquina, donde se encontraba su amiga petrificada, pero al no ver que el chico le prestase atención, decidió levantarse y hacerlo hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro— ¡Hyuu-ga Hi-na-taaa!

Para sorpresa de todos, el Uchiha finalmente volteó. Ino se sentó satisfecha y Tenten se cubrió el rostro, esperando lo peor.

No fue hasta que el moreno comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pelinegra que la rubia se sintió alarmada.

Mientras tanto, al sentir su presencia acercándose, el corazón de ella latía más y más. Volteó esperando a que él le diera las gracias, a que le dirigiera la palabra siquiera. Pero Sasuke la ignoró completamente, acercándose a la máquina y tomando su cambio de la pequeña rejilla.

Se alejó sin siquiera mirarla.

.

.

.


	2. No debes seguir todos los consejos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero estoy tratando de seducir a Kishi para que me los regalexd.**

 **Se me olvidó decir que en esta historia las características de los personajes no son tan comunes. Hinata no es muy tímida, pero tampoco es muy sociable. Naruto está perdidamente enamorado de la Hyuuga, ya que necesitaba un personaje que tuviese esos sentimientos hacia la protagonista; estaba entre Naruto o Kiba, pero finalmente me decidí por el rubio.**

 **A Karin la puse como la maldita que hace de la vida de Hinata imposible no porque pensara que ella es así, sino porque necesitaba a una chica que estuviese enamorada de Uchiha. ¿Por qué no Sakura? Fácil, ella desempeñará otro papel más adelante;)**

 **Ya los dejo con la historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo cuando la releí.**

.

.

Un suspiro derrotado hizo que Yamanaka y Tenten voltearan hacia la pelinegra. La ojiazul dejó el material que portaba y se cruzó de brazos.—¿Por qué no le dices y ya?— preguntó refiriéndose a una confesión por parte de su amiga.

Todos los alumnos de su grupo estaban en el aula de escultura, probándose utilería y observando las obras, esperando al profesor Deidara.

Hinata miró hacia la nada.—¿Decirle?— murmuró con rostro asustado.

Ino suspiró derrotada.—Pronto nos vamos a graduar— comenzó—, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás así?— puso los ojos en blanco, esperando a que un milagro iluminara a la pelinegra.

La Hyuuga dio un aplauso, convencida de que había dado en el blanco.—E-es eso— le dijo a la rubia, quien estaba entretenida cepillando su cabello y viendo su reflejo en el espejo—. Como no se lo he dicho, él no sabe lo que siento por él— sonrió inocente—, por eso no puede demostrarme lo que siente— su cabeza se dejó caer en la mano derecha de la chica—. Es demasiado tímido.— Ino y Tenten se miraron entre ellas, esperando a que Hinata dijera que era una broma.

La castaña estaba a punto de buscar en su móvil el significado de la palabra "tímido".—Hinata...

—Se lo diré, será perfecto— sonrió encantada. Luego de unos segundos de imaginación, volvió a su rostro triste—. Pero, ¿cómo?— comenzó a idear millones de planes—, debe ser una propuesta impresionante.— acarició un poco su mentón.

—¿Qué te parece esto?— Tenten mostraba una máscara de Gollun en "El señor de los anillos"—, mi precioso, te amo Uchiha Sasuke— sus manos simulaban a un T-Rex.

La pelinegra asintió un poco.—Luce bien.— dudó en hacerlo o no.

La de moños se quitó la máscara, sonriendo divertida.—Estaba bromeando.

—¿Luce bien?— la rubia también se veía de buen humor por el chiste de la chica.

—Los animales bailan para aparearse.— opinó Tenten.

—¿B-bailar?— Hinata abrió más los ojos, considerando tal idea.

La rubia negó hacia la castaña sin que la de ojos blanquecinos se diese cuenta. Pero poco le importó la advertencia de Ino, quería ayudar a su amiga.—Es un baile de seducción.

—¿De seducción?— repitió mirando al techo.

Una imagen de ella con un tutú y Sasuke en un traje de gala, moviéndose elegante y románticamente, rodeados de bailarines, invadió el cerebro de la chica. Sonrió enamorada.

Pero de nueva cuenta, su imaginación hizo de las suyas y ya no había miradas cargadas de sentimientos ni caricias traviesas; el moreno la había tirado al piso, haciendo que de un movimiento brusco despertara de la alucinación.

Negó con rapidez, Sasuke jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.—S-supongo que...— no terminó la oración al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba acompañada de sus amigas.

Sonrió al verlas al fondo de la habitación jugando con las pelucas. Llegó a la conclusión de que ellas al ver que volvía a ignorarlas por soñar despierta con el moreno, se fueron a esperar a que terminara.

—Nos volvemos a ver.— saltó en su asiento al escuchar esa voz chillona.

A pesar de tener una figura autoritaria e intimidante al estar acompañada de sus terroríficas amigas, Hinata respondió inocente.—Sí— contestó acariciando un pincel—, hoy dibujaremos con modelo vivo— sonrió amable.

Karin suspiró cansada de tanta formalidad. Estaba cruzada de brazos.—Eres de tercer año, ¿no deberías estar estudiando?— preguntó mirando su uña adornada con pintura rosada.

Un golpe en la mesa hizo que las cuatro se exaltaran.—¿Y tú no deberías estar con tu grupo?— una rubia molesta miró a Uzumaki amenazadora. Hinata sonrió al entender esa acción por su parte; Ino quería que la Hyuuga supiese que Tenten y ella estaban ahí por si necesitaba apoyo, agradeció el gesto.

La pelirroja sonrió con egocentrismo.—Hoy seré su modelo.— hizo su cabello hacia atrás, dándole la señal a sus amigas para que alejaran a la molesta Yamanaka.

Shion y Karui tomaron de ambor brazos de la ojiazul y se la llevaron mientras ella gruñía y Tenten las seguía.

Hinata y Karin miraron todo desde lejos. Al ver que se quedaban solas la de anteojos posó una mano en su cadera.—¿Sabes? no creo que tengas oportunidad.— atrajo la atención de la pelinegra, quien volteó intrigada por sus palabras.

—¿Hmn?

La pelirroja se incorporó más con la intención de que sus pechos se viesen. La Hyuuga al recibir la señal por parte de Uzumaki, miró los suyos. No podía ver su abdomen, su vista estaba interrumpida por un par de melones, quienes eran más grandes de lo necesario.

Regresó la vista a la anatomía de su acompañante, comparando los de ella. Karin tenía las medidas adecuadas, sus pechos estaban bien proporcionados; los suyos habían crecido más de lo normal.

—H-humn— cubrió sus bubis con los brazos incómoda—, ¿a Sasuke-kun n-no le gustan los pechos grandes?— le daba vergüenza decirlo, pero así era su cuerpo.

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó la mayor de ambas—. Él es un hombre también, pero no es muy exagerado. Le gustan los melones, no las sandías.— se burló antes de comenzar a caminar alrededor de la mesa para alejarse de Hyuuga.

Cuando no sintió la presencia de Uzumaki, dejó salir un suspiro triste; no podía hacer nada en contra de sus pechos para gustarle a Sasuke. Eso no se elegía.

.

.

.

Una cabellera rubia, junto con demás colores, paseaban deliberadamente por los pasillos del instituto para llegar al aula de artes.

Eran como un escuadrón, creando una V. Naruto encabezaba esa tonta formación, también hecha por los músicos de la clase B.

El Uzumaki con su mano hizo un ademán para que todos caminaran detrás suyo, dando a entender quién era el líder del grupo de amigos. Todos llevaban un look ridículo de cabello.

Cuando estaban a varios pasos del aula, Kiba, Choji y otro más se asomó en la puerta, mirando fijamente a su objetivo; una chica Hyuuga.

La muchacha se dio cuenta fácilmente que era observada y que un trío de cabezas se dejaban ver por la puerta.

Al recibir la señal del castaño de que la chica estaba ahí, todos se formaron para dar más efecto a la entrada que haría Naruto a la sala. Habían ensayado unas cuantas veces.

Choji cargaba un maletín plateado. Al ver otro gesto por parte del líder, lo abrió, dejando ver un bento lleno de deliciosa comida.—¿Qué?— preguntó la Hyuuga, atrayendo la atención de sus amigas.

Ino se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa divertida.—Ooh, huele bien— estiró su mano para tomar un poco, pero un manotazo hizo que levantara la vista, enfadada—. ¿Qué sucede?— se cruzó de brazos, tratando de que el golpecillo que recibió en el dorso de su mano no doliera.

—Es para Hinata-chan.— dijo el rubio tomando el bento y entregándoselo a la mencionada.

—¿P-para mí?

El muchacho asintió alegre.—Mírate, estás muy delgada. Come.— la de ojos fantasmagóricos tomó el objeto y se inclinó, dando las gracias.

—¡Oye idiota!— todos los miembros de los músicos y Naruto voltearon, pensando que los llamaban—, dile a tu séquito de tontos que se sienten y comiencen a dibujarme, igual tú.— le regañó la pelirroja.

—Ya vamos ya vamos— comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de las mesas. En cuanto se fueron los varones, Ino aprovechó y tomó una bola de arroz—. Karin— la llamó, Uzumaki femenina se volteó, prestándole atención a su familiar—, me gustaría yo ser el modelo.

—¿Estás loco? el profesor Deidara me lo pidió personalmente.— se cruzó de brazos. Esa clase le pidió de favor que cuidara a los revoltosos alumnos B, ya que él faltaría. El rubio profesor se lo dio de favor, ya que sabía que Karin era capaz de enseñarles algo del tema que trataban.

—Lo sé, pero— miró en la dirección donde estaba la Hyuuga sonriendo mientras compartía su comida con dos muchachas—, Hinata-chan me dibujará.

Karin abrió más los ojos al ver el rostro tonto y enamorado de su primo, su mente creó miles de planes para molestar al rubio y a la chica, pero el que se llevaba el premio era en el que ambos le dejaban el camino libre con un moreno Uchiha.—Ya veo— sonrió traviesa—, en ese caso te apoyaré— le tocó el hombro, haciendo que él volteara de nueva cuenta hacia la pelirroja—, sí, puedes hacerlo.

—Whoa prima, eres la mejor— finalizó su agradecimiento con un abrazo no correspondido.

—Bien, entonces acomódate como la imagen que me dio Deidara-sensei— extendió una fotografía; era un chico simulando que corría, ya que su pie estaba levantado detrás de su espalda y tenía los brazos en puño y en un ángulo diferente.

Naruto hizo caso y todos tomaron asiento.—¿Así?— sin duda Uzumaki varón estaba muy incómodo tratando de mantener esa posición.

—Deja de moverte como gelatina— regañó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos—. Esta vez dibujarán el movimiento en una figura— repitió las palabras de su rubio maestro hacia la clase B—, comiencen— finalizó dejando a su primo solo, caminando a una esquina del aula.

El chico sentía sus músculos tensarse. Pero al darse cuenta de que Hinata plasmaba su figura en la hoja con mucha inspiración, recobró sus fuerzas y endureció sus facciones, tratando de parecer más atractivo y varonil.

A Tenten parecía irle bien, ya que la forma del cuerpo del rubio estaba bien proporcionada en la hoja. Ino batallaba un poco con las orejas de él, pero rápidamente lo arregló. Toda la clase estaba en silencio, tratando de que su dibujo estuviese satisfactorio para cuando Deidara-sensei escribiera las calificaciones.

Sudor corría por el rostro de Naruto; sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

 _Me duele todo. Me está matando_ — pensó cansado—. _Pero miren, Hinata-chan me está mirando. Me está dibujando_ — tomó más valentía y trató de quedarse muy quieto— _¡El dolor no es nada dattebayo! ¡Un hombre enamorado no se rinde!_

Hinata ya había terminado, tenía experiencia con el dibujo. Mientras esperaba a que todos finalizasen comenzó a escribir en la esquina de la hoja las ideas que tenía para una confesión hacia Sasuke-kun. "Decirle, baile de seducción, Gollum" era lo que tenía hasta el momento.

.

.

.

Gai se encontraba en su teléfono celular mirando una rutina de ejercicio pesado. Rio sonoramente cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era nada para él.

Al escuchar algunas palabras vacías detrás suya se volteó. Era Hatake, su eterno rival. Parecía cansado al estar revisando algunos trabajos. Se sintió feliz al verlo sufrir con eso, ya que él no tenía nada por calificar; ningún alumno suyo había hecho el proyecto que les pidió para hoy.

Volvió a su vídeo, volviendo a reír fuerte cuando ya llevaban setecientas lagartijas y ya estaban exhaustos.

Una mano con pintura adornando sus uñas le arrebató el artefacto.—¿¡Qué suce...— al ver el rostro de la directora Tsunade volvió a incorporarse, no terminando de insultarla.

No le devolvió su celular, en cambio dejó una hoja con estadísticas en su mesa.—Veamos si puede volver a reír después de mirar este gráfico, Gai-sensei— en el título decía "Promedios", haciendo que el rostro del de cejas pobladas se descompusiera.

Había puntos blancos arriba de unos puntos azules. Un punto solitario se encontraba en el área de 500, mientras varios azules en el de 50.—Los blancos son los alumnos de Hatake— Kakashi volteó con su mirada cansada de siempre—, y los azules son los suyos.

—Ahh, parece un mar de azul.— sonrió el hombre de traje verde.

—¡Maito Gai!— todos saltaron en su asiento al escuchar la voz potente de su superior—, usted más que nadie sabe como se desplomó el promedio de la escuela debido a sus alumnos— la rubia mujer tomó la hoja y se cruzó de brazos—, en especial Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Ama Tenten y Uzumaki Naruto— le regañó severamente—. Debe hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto, un moreno y apuesto chico entró con un montón de hojas en sus brazos.—Son como cánceres en nuestro instituto, ¡Cánceres!— se escuchaba decir a la directora Senju.

La rubia mujer volteó detrás suyo al ver como el profesor Asuma le hacía el ademán de que lo hiciese. Uchiha Sasuke hizo una reverencia, con su rostro neutral de siempre, y se fue. Tsunade se quedó sin palabras, ya olvidando que estaba insultando a los de la clase B. El chico se acercó a Kakashi y dejó el puño de documentos en su escritorio.—Sin embargo, estoy muy agradecida— Gai miró a ambos por un momento, tratando de averiguar como ellos podían obtener toda la atención—, de tener un gran alumno como Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

—Bien, acabemos con esto— Karin tomó de nuevo la palabra—. Toques finales a los músculos lo harían más real— aconsejó—, y Naruto, ya finalizamos, puedes bajar.

—D-de acuerdo— trató de bajar del banco, pero ninguna de sus extremidades le hizo caso. Fue entonces cuando sus amigos corrieron a ayudarlo a bajar, no moviéndolo de la posición en la que estaba.

Cuando Naruto tocó el piso, se dejó caer como un charco de agua, chillando de dolor. Kiba y otro chico le masajeaban la pierna, mientras Choji y otro más se encargaban de sus hombros.

Mientras tanto, Karin caminaba entre las mesas para inspeccionar algún fallo de los de la clase B. Hinata se encontraba distraída, por eso no notó enseguida que la pelirroja exclamó horrorizada al llegar a su lugar.—¡Hinata!— gritó para que ella le prestase atención, su cara estaba igual de roja que su cabello.

La Hyuuga y sus amigas voltearon hacia Uzumaki mujer.—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Tenten observando el cuaderno de la Hyuuga; no podía ser cierto que Karin gritara por su dibujo, si ella lo hacía muy bien. Pero se quedó sin palabras al observar más de cerca la hoja.

Toda la clase las miraba, esperando regaños por parte de la pelirroja hacia la pelinegra.—¿Qué?— Naruto con dificultad se levantó del piso para acercarse a las chicas—, ¿qué pasó?— en su trayecto pudo mirar el contenido de la libreta, sorprendiéndose y tomándola para comprobar si sus ojos lo engañaban.

Era un cuerpo muy bien hecho, con detalles bien colocados y complexión bien plasmada; pero la gran sorpresa es que no era la cara del rubio, con sus característicos bigotes y puntiagudo cabello, sino era un pelinegro con la expresión seria. Sin duda se trataba de Uchiha.—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó incrédulo—¿Yo luzco así?

.

.

.

La calle estaba llena de comercios, tanto de ropa como de comida. Uno tras otro se encontraban instalados los locales.

Y en medio de todos ellos, un pequeño pero lindo restaurante era propiedad de los Hyuuga, el letrero "Fideos Byakugan" adornaba la pared principal del establecimiento. Estaba lleno de personas, su comida era tan deliciosa que los clientes nunca faltaron.

—Hinata, la caja por favor.

—¡Sí!— la chica mencionada dejó de ser la camarera, para pasar a ser la cajera.

Un hombre se acercó, satisfecho por los fideos.—¿Cuándo es?

Mientras tanto, Hiashi observaba el desempeño de su hija al tratar de apoyarlo con el negocio, agradeciendo en silencio.

Ya casi era hora de cerrar, y eso significaba la hora pico en su local.

Y es que, gracias al dinero que ganaba por ser su propio jefe le ayudó a comprar esa grande y linda casa nueva que los esperaba en un barrio seguro de Konohagakure.

El hombre entró al almacén para ver la masa en forma de serpientes que colgaban del techo mientras se secaban. Escuchó la puerta abrirse unos minutos después de que él entrase, sabiendo que era su hija.—Los dejaremos secar toda la noche y estarán listos para juntarlos en la mañana— sabía que su hija le estaba escuchando.

—N-nunca he entendido esto— entró al campo de visión de su padre, caminando lentamente hacia él mientras observaba los fideos—. Lo he visto desde que era una bebé.

—No teníamos techo cuando eras pequeña— bromeó el mayor observando detenidamente lo que había construído durante muchos años—. Ahora no me gusta que se cuelguen afuera, el aire está contaminado.— al no obtener respuesta de su hija, dejó de mirar los fideos y devió su mirada hacia ella.

Tan distraída como siempre, así era Hyuuga Hinata.—Otousan.— lo llamó sin dejar su expresión.

—Sí— dijo dando a entender que la escuchaba. El hombre acariciaba la masa de colores, esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra.

—¿Cómo te apareaste con mamá?— dejó de hacerlo, impresionado por las palabras mal planteadas de su pequeña.

—¿Apareaste?— sonrió divertido.

—S-sí, n-no, d-digo— su sonrojo era extremo, avergonzada por hablar sobre eso con su padre. Pero era su única opción hasta ahora—, c-conoces a mi amiga Tenten, ¿cierto?— el mayor asintió cruzándose de brazos. Hinata temblaba un poco por el miedo a ser descubierta—. A ella le gusta un chico— desvió la mirada que sostenía con su padre para observar el suelo de madera limpio—, y quiere decirle lo que siente, pero no sabe cómo.— empezó a jugar con los fideos que colgaban, tratando de no parecer sospechosa.

Hiashi asintió tranquilo, pensando en una respuesta para el asunto de su "amiga Tenten".—Mi auto era una chatarra en ese entonces— el rostro de Hinata se descompuso al instante. No era la respuesta que esperaba—. Había llevado a tu madre a los monumentos de Konohagakure de noche— pero el castaño seguía contando su aventura; la muchacha abrió un poco más los ojos, dando una señal que estaba atenta a lo que sucedería—, parecía que el auto se iba a voltear y desarmarse— el mayor hizo algo con las manos que hizo reír a su hija, contagiándose él mismo por el buen humor de ella—. Tu mamá estaba muy asustada, repitiendo que detuviera el auto y que la bajase.

—¿Y?— mientras avanzaba la anécdota, más Hinata se interesaba.

—Y...— el mayor sonrió con diversión al ver que la chica estaba entretenida en sus palabras— conduje más rápido, no dejando que siquiera asimilara dónde estábamos— en la mente de Kiashi se cruzó un recuerdo agradable, en donde una hermosa joven trataba de escapar de su lado—. Finalmente le dije:— observó por unos momentos a su hija, pero su mente no dejó que viese a Hinata, sino a su fallecida esposa, sonriendo con felicidad. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre— ¿quieres besarme o salir conmigo?— la morena parpadeó un par de veces— ¿salir conmigo o vivir conmigo? ¿vivir conmigo o morir conmigo?

—¿Y-y ella qué dijo?— Hinata sonrió emocionada— ¿vivir contigo?

—No— el señor se quedó callado para luego suspirar—. Dijo que me mataría si no me dejaba de tonterías.

La muchacha suspiró resignada mientras de los labios de Hiashi salían risas.—N-no es divertido Otousan.

—Pero— el castaño caminó hacia la menor, tomándola de los hombros—, más adelante me confesó que ese día ya se había enamorado de mí— de nueva cuenta la esperanza pareció crecer en los ojos opalinos de la Hyuuga.

—¿En serio?— Hiashi al asentir, dio luz verde a las fantasías de ella.

 _Ahora no había bosques ni bailarines; era en una fábrica abandonada. Hinata estaba con vestimentas de motociclista—que por cierto no le quedaban tan mal— junto a Ino, Tenten y demás amigos._

 _En medio de la pandilla, un joven moreno trataba de escapar de ahí, llevaba el uniforme de Konoha, caminaba bastante torpe y con mirada asustadiza—muy lejos de los hechos reales—._

 _La morena comenzó a avanzar hacia él, siendo seguida por todos, provocando así un aire de superioridad; mientras tanto Sasuke retrocedía sin despegarles la mirada de encima a sus bates y motocicletas._

 _Como si fuese ensayado, lo rodearon, dejándolo completamente sin salida. La de ojos fantasmagóricos fue la que dio un paso al frente, quedando solo ella y el moreno en medio._

 _Hinata rompió la burbuja de chicle que había hecho y lo miró por varios segundos; Uchiha no le sostuvo la mirada, atemorizado por la banda de rufianes que lo observaban. La chica aprovechó su miedo para tocarle el rostro, tan suave como lo imaginaba._

 _Hinata golpeó la cabeza ajena con su dedo, haciendo que Sasuke tambalease un poco. El chico de atrás lo lanzó más cerca de su líder Hyuuga, todos rieron al ver el desconcierto del de ojos obsidiana._

 _Cuando la morena alzó una mano, callaron de repente; excepto un chico, que se mostraba todavía divertido, solo bastando una mirada asesina por parte de ella para que guardase silencio.—Oye, Sasuke-kun— Hinata jugaba con la corbata de su uniforme, teniendo como resultado un chico tembloroso y serio—, ¿quieres besarme o salir conmigo?— el Uchiha quedó mudo, mirándola— ¿salir conmigo o vivir conmigo?— atrajo el rostro del muchacho al suyo por medio de la corbata azul que llevaba éste, enfatizando sus palabras amenazadoras— ¿vivir conmigo, o quedar allí...— soltó su prenda, volteando hacia detrás del chico— enterrado._

 _El moreno volteó, topándose con un ataúd al lado de un gran hoyo. Todos miraron expectantes lo que sucedería, obviamente el chico aceptaría._

 _Sasuke, como si fuera lo más normal del universo, caminó hacia la caja de madera y metió su cuerpo en ella, dejando así en claro, que prefería morir que hacer cualquier cosa con la Hyuuga, sorprendiendo a todos._

La morena mientras imaginaba todo eso abrió la boca, sorprendida por la decisión de Sasuke que había imaginado su cabeza.

Al sentir algo dentro de su cavidad bucal dejó de divagar, masticando el rollo de canela que le había dado su padre.

Cuando el mayor se había dado cuenta que su hija ya no estaba con él, sino en su mundo de fantasía, la tomó del brazo y la condujo desde el almacén hasta la barra del restaurante. Sus empleados ya habían cerrado y no había clientes. Mientras la dejaba fantaseando con algo nuevo, sacó del horno los rollos que había hecho esta mañana para Hinata. Al ver que su hija abría sus labios sorprendida, sonrió y aprovechó para meterle en la boca la comida.

Ella reaccionó al instante, triturando aquello con sus dientes.—Si quieres decirle a alguien lo que sientes— dijo a tiempo que eliminaba los grumos de la masa con sus manos y su hija lo miraba triste—, una carta escrita de corazón daría mejor resultado.— mientras Hinata masticaba, asimiló las palabras de su padre, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida.

—¡Otousan, te veo después en casa!— se levantó del taburete y se despidió sin detener sus pies que corrían a la salida.

—¡Ve con cuidado!— gritó el hombre luego de ver como su torpe hija y una bicicleta chocaban entre sí afuera de su restaurante. Sonrió cuando se percató de que nadie lo observaba y Hinata ya no estaba en la entrada—. Así que le gusta un chico...— susurró divertido.

.

.

.

En el casillero que adornaban las palabras: Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba una esquina de un trozo de papel sobresaliendo.

El moreno no lo notó enseguida, no hasta abrir la pequeña puerta y que cayese al piso, atrayendo su atención.

Se agachó para alcanzarlo y poder ver qué era. Un sobre amarillo con más corazones recortados y decorados a mano de los que pudiese contar enseguida.

Miró la carta y luego a su casillero, tomando una pluma roja.

.

.

.

Los resultados ya estaban imprimidos y publicados en la pancarta de la cafetería. Sin duda a la clase B les faltaba más noches de desvelo estudiando.—Sasuke-kun volvió a sacar la mejor nota.— se escuchaba decir entre toda la gente que miraba su promedio.

Hinata estaba quieta en su sitio, en medio de Ino y Tenten, quienes se entretenían con una revista de belleza y un manga, respectivamente.—¿Todavía no te ha respondido?— preguntó la rubia, evitando mirar los resultados deplorables de su clase.

La Hyuuga negó con rostro triste. Las tres se encontraban con sus piernas arriba de la mesa y sentadas en un sofá de descanso.—¿Escribiste tu nombre?— habló la rubia sin despegar sus ojos del contenido.

—Sí— hasta su tono se escuchaba apagado.

—¿Tu número de teléfono?

—S-sí— finalmente Hinata se movió, girando la cabeza hacia Yamanaka—, pero no creo que me llame.— confesó derrotada.

—Nunca se sabe. Podría enviarte un mensaje de texto.— trató de animarla Ino.

—Quizás no la ha visto todavía.— de igual manera lo hizo Tenten.

La de ojos chocolate al estar frente a la puerta abrió más sus ojos, atrayendo la atención de sus amigas, quienes giraron en la dirección a donde ella veía.

Uchiha Sasuke caminaba despreocupado, seguido por un montón de fans.—Ahí viene— la Hyuuga se escondió detrás del cuerpo de Ino— ¿q-qué hago?— tenía miedo de su respuesta, mucho miedo.

—Te vio.— susurró la rubia sin despegar los ojos del chico.

El moreno volteó por un segundo en su dirección, antes de ignorar al trío y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Yamanaka parpadeó un par de veces, molesta por la actitud del chico.—Quizá no la vio Hinata— Tenten tocó el hombro de su amiga, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza, derrotada.

—¡Hinata!— las dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Ino— ¡Hyuuga Hinata!— la aludida trató de hacerla callar, pero la rubia seguía con sus intentos por hacer notarla y que el idiota Uchiha aprendiese su nombre— ¡Hyuu-ga Hi-na-taaa!— chilló más fuerte, resonando sus gritos por toda la cafetería.

El resultado fue exitoso, Sasuke volteó. Al verlo de frente, la morena pegó su frente en el hombro de Tenten, dándole la espalda a las escaleras.—¡Hyuuga Hinata! ¡Hinata!— y como vino, se fue. El Uchiha volvió a ignorarlas y caminó hacia el segundo piso.

Ino bufó molesta luego de callarse.—Se fue— dijo volteando hacia sus amigas; Tenten tenía el manga tapando su rostro, y Hinata no dejaba ver el suyo.

Ama dejó el libro en la mesa, separándose un poco de la chica a su costado. Fue suficiente para que la castaña se diera cuenta de los ojos cristalinos de Hinata, quien se escudaba en su hombro.—¡Hinata! ¡Hyuuga Hinata!— esta vez no fue Ino quien inició los gritos. La de ojos opalinos sintió como las cuerdas de la chica hacían zumbar su cuerpo, Tenten gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre.

—Y-ya basta— susurró Hinata limpiando sus ojos. Se separó del hombro de su amiga, lista para irse.

—Hyuuga Hinata— una voz arriba de sus cabezas hizo que el corazón de ella diese un salto. Una voz masculina y profunda.

Las tres voltearon, topándose con unos obscuros y lindos ojos. Sasuke estaba recargado en la valla para proteger a los del segundo piso que no cayeran; él la había llamado.

El pecho de la Hyuuga dolía, su estómago comenzó a revolverse, sus rojos ojos—gracias a que había estado a punto de soltar al llanto— estaban más abiertos de lo normal.—Eres Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cierto?— preguntó éste. La chica asintió con los labios separados.

No fue hasta que el moreno comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo que de verdad las tres se alarmaron.—¡Ahí viene!— chilló Ino emocionada, siendo calmada por la castaña, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que sus amigas.

Una cabellera pelirroja se dejó ver en la entrada de la cafetería. Al pasar Sasuke a su lado, Karin sonrió.—Sasuke-kun, hola.— saludó ella, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al ver a todos los alumnos mirando como el Uchiha bajaba las escaleras y la ignoraba—aunque eso ya era costumbre—, algo estaba pasando.

El corazón de Hinata estaba muy acelerado, sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. El moreno se plantó a su lado. Todas las admiradoras estaban tan nerviosas como ella, esperando que su Sasuke-kun se le declarase.

Karin bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, golpeando gente para quedar en primera fila.

Uchiha, de su bolsa sacó una hoja. La misma que ella había puesto en su casillero, luciendo miles de corazones y un amarillo fuerte. Se la entregó sin cambiar su expresión característica, mientras Hinata era un mar de sentimientos.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear de fondo, sorprendidos por la carta de amor de Sasuke hacia Hyuuga. Hinata se levantó y la tomó, sonriendo angelical e inocente.—N-no esperaba que contestaras mi carta, Sasuke-kun— se mordió el labio, nerviosa—, gracias— miró a sus amigas, quienes estaban más que encantadas por el detalle que tuvo el moreno. Tal vez Ino se equivocó al juzgarlo mal—. ¿p-puedo leerla?— preguntó hacia el muchacho— ¿aquí, ahora?— al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él, abrió la carta doblada en cuatro partes.

Sonreía soñadora, era el día más feliz de su vida, su padre tenía razón.

Comenzó a leer el contenido, cambiando su expresión radicalmente. Con cada palabra leída abría más los ojos. Sasuke en cambio, la miraba con neutralidad.

Karin se aproximó a ellos y arrebató la nota de las manos de Hinata, ella no hizo nada por detenerla.—¡Uzumaki-baka devuélvele eso a Hinata!— protestó Ino levantando su cuerpo del sofá, pero siendo detenida por Tenten, o habría una pelea.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó la pelirroja hacia la Hyuuga, quien no se movió— ¿escribiste una carta de amor a Sasuke-kun?— eso fue suficiente para que la rubia y castaña corrieran a arrebatársela.

—¡Dámela estúpida pelirroja!

Las risas no faltaron en la cafetería.—¡Miren esto!— Karin las esquivaba con facilidad— ¡él le corrigió los errores gramaticales!— Uzumaki sonrió satisfactoria— ¡parece más un examen que una carta!— se burló, seguida de todos ahí— ¡y la nota que sacó es menos D!

Las risas hacían eco en el corazón de Hinata, quien tenía los ojos cristalinos, haciendo el intento de no llorar.—La verdad, es que nunca te llamo Sasuke— comenzó a recitar Karin el contenido de la carta en voz alta— sino espíritu del bosque— de nuevo burlas resonaron en el lugar— ¡Por Dios qué divertido!— Shion y Karui estaban a su lado, leyendo mentalmente y alejando a Yamanaka y Tenten de su líder—. Si me preguntas la razón...— volvió a leer, pero esta vez siendo interrumpida.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?!— todos voltearon excepto la Hyuuga, quien ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Naruto, seguido de los músicos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su prima, arrebatándole la hoja amarilla y leyéndola atento.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha aprovechó y habló.—No quería que esto resultara así— dijo con una calma que parecía cinismo—, pero...

—¿Pero?— se quejó Tenten, molesta.

—Detesto a las chicas sin cerebro— finalizó sin una pizca de culpa en sus facciones, caminando hacia las escaleras, hacia donde se dirigía anteriormente.

Hinata sin duda estaba haciendo un muy gran esfuerzo por no parecer una llorona.—¡¿A dónde crees que vas bastardo?!— la voz potente del rubio hizo que el moreno detuviera su andar.

Naruto dejó la carta a un lado, ya consciente del caso. Ambos se miraron, Uzumaki con odio y Uchiha desinteresado.—Discúlpate con ella— fueron las palabras del ojiazul.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, dando como resultado un Naruto más molesto.—¿Sonreíste?

—¿Puedes apartarte?— el moreno comenzó a caminar, pero la mano de Uzumaki en su hombro fue suficiente para que volviese a parar.

Ahora eran ellos el centro de la atención.—Ya me oíste, ¡discúlpate!— volvió a repetir.

—¿De qué?— era notoria la diferencia en ambos, mientras Naruto ardía en furia, Sasuke estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, como si no hubiese roto el corazón y sueños de una muchacha— ¿de corregirle la ortografía?

—¡Tú pedazo de..!— tomó la carta con rapidez y mostró el contenido en el rostro del Uchiha— ¿aquí solo ves errores de ortografía?— regañó—, deberías leer la intención, no la carta en sí— pero lo que obtuvo hizo que parpadeara dos veces; de nuevo otra sonrisa ladeada, una burlona—. ¿de nuevo estás sonriendo?— el rubio negó antes de quitarse la chaqueta y lanzar un puñetazo frente al rostro del moreno, quien no se inmutó por la violencia— ¡deja de sonreír y compórtate como un hombre!— gritó Naruto antes de volver a soltar otro puño, pero esta vez con la intención de dañarlo.

Sasuke evitó el golpe con tanta facilidad que daba la impresión que fue criado por ninjas. Todos ahí suspiraron con asombro.—¿Qué, tienes miedo?— Kiba fue quien habló.

—Vamos, como un hombre— Naruto volvió a ponerse en posición ofensiva, sonriendo con egocentrismo.

—¡Te mostraré como se comporta un hombre!— todos se pusieron bien derechitos al escuchar la potente y amenazadora voz de la directora Senju—. Uzumaki Naruto a mi oficina— el mencionado abrió los ojos con asombro—, veremos quién es más hombre de entre nosotros.

—¡Pero abuela Tsunade, escúcheme!

—¡Maldito niño idiota!— una vena apareció en la frente de la rubia, ya cansada de que ese Uzumaki la llamara así— ¡no necesito escucharte!— gritó molesta, para luego calmar sus facciones y mirar a Sasuke—. Entonces, Uchiha. No te preocupes, ve a estudiar— dijo para luego apuntar amenazadora al rubio, quien brincó del susto por la acción de la directora—, no permitiré que te acerques a la clase B— varias personas suspiraron indignadas, obviamente eran del círculo donde Sasuke no debía juntarse.

El moreno apuntó hacia la pancarta que estaba pegada en la pared de la cafetería.—El rojo es el mejor cuatro porciento— todos voltearon por inercia, mirando la gráfica—, el naranja un once porciento; amarillo para los que hacen el instituto en cuatro años; en el verde está para apoyar a los mejores alumnos— se quedó un momento callado, mirando al rubio. Luego sonrió de lado—. Y ustedes son púrpura, el cáncer de nuestra escuela— Hinata en ningún momento volvió a moverse, pero al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, algo en su pecho se estrujó—, como dijo la directora Senju.— todos miraron a la rubia, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendida de ser delatada—. Los cincuenta miembros de la sala de estudio del mes se numeran del uno al cincuenta, en el orden de las notas— de nueva cuenta, todos voltearon hacia otra pancarta, donde había cincuenta nombres, ninguno de la clase B—. Teniendo eso en cuenta— miró a Hinata con desdén—, ¿cómo pierdes el tiempo con risitas y escribiendo una carta estúpida?— la aludida no lo miró, se limitó solo a morder su labio con temor— ¿tan tonta eres o solo no tienes vergüenza?— agregó antes de bostezar con pereza—. Como sea— le restó importancia—, desprecio a las chicas que no tienen cerebro, o vergüenza.— añadió finalmente para luego caminar normalmente hacia las escaleras, sin ningún rubio de por medio.

Karin sonrió con superioridad, luego de eso caminó tras Sasuke, ambos perdiéndose en el segundo piso.

Todo fue silencio cuando él se fue, lo único audible para Hinata fue su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OmaigaXD**

 **Bueno, me gustaría dar énfasis en que Hiashi no es severo con Hinata. Y es que, al no tener otra hija menor que sea inteligente y le gane en todo a ella, el Hyuuga no tiene a nadie con quién compararla, es su única primogénita. No existe Hanabi ni deshonra en el vocabulario de Hiashi.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza:D pronto nuevo capítulo.**


	3. Terremoto hogareño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

Los pies le fallaban a medida que más avanzaba. Ino la miró preocupada, era la treintaicincoava vuelta que daba al auditorio sin parar.—¡Basta, deja de correr!— le regañó preocupada.

Al caer el frágil y cansado cuerpo de Hinata, ambas chicas corrieron a levantarla. Se veía sin fuerzas ni aire. La morena se separó de sus dos amigas, volviendo a poner sus pies en marcha.—¡Hinata, ya corriste treinta y cinco veces!— Tenten habló, en su rostro había miedo; miedo de que la Hyuuga cayese desmayada por cansancio ó insolación.

—S-solo, dos más— susurró hiperventilando—. Solo, dos vueltas más— Yamanaka y Ama se miraron entre sí, con incredulidad.

Cuando la chica de ojos opalinos comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta, la rubia se cruzó de brazos.—¿Está entrenando para un maratón o algo?— suspiró derrotada, volviendo a su asiento.

—Déjala, a ella le gusta correr— Tenten intervino, tratando de justificar el tornillo suelto de su amiga.

—Si calificaran por correr, Hinata tendría la mejor nota— bromeó la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos, aún resonando las pablaras del Uchiha en su mente: "No me gustan las chicas sin cerebro".

Mientras tanto, Hinata había completado la primera vuelta; sus piernas se tambaleaban cual gelatina y sentía el pulso muy fuerte en todo su cuerpo.—Terminaré, a-aunque tenga q-que arrastrarme.— comenzó a gatear escaleras arriba, ya sin una pizca de fuerza, pero con su corazón lleno de determinación.

Tenten miró con asombro como ella hacía todo lo posible por terminar y no rendirse, así que se levantó; Ino sonrió haciendo lo mismo que ella, sabían lo que debían hacer.

Ambas tomaron de cada brazo de Hinata.—¿C-chicas?— preguntó audible solo para ellas.

—Vamos por la última vuelta.

—Aunque tengamos que arrastrarte.

Una sonrisa cansada pero con sentimiento se dibujó en el rostro de Hyuuga.—Gracias.— finalizó.

Corrieron, apoyando la locura de Hinata.

.

.

.

—Miren, es ella, a la que Sasuke-kun rechazó.— dijo una voz hueca alentando a todos los presentes a reír con burla.

Se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Tratando de ignorar esos comentarios ofensivos.

Suspiró cuando se percató que en esa parte del instituto no había nadie que la estuviese juzgando.

—¿Enserio fue tan humillante?— rezaba porque no fuera lo que creía que hablaban.

—Sí— otra voz contestó la pregunta—, además, ella es fea, sus ojos parecen los de un ciego.— el ceño de Hinata se juntó un poco, confundida y un poco herida por el comentario.

—¿Cómo se atreve?— al parecer eran dos chicas que hablaban divertidas de su horrible día—, ¿cómo se atreve a declarársele a un chico con doscientos CI? con las pésimas notas que ella sacó— el rostro de ella se descompuso, comenzando a alejarse de ahí con la intención de que esos comentarios no bajaran más su autoestima.

Caminó en silencio hacia la cafetería, tal vez algo de comida le refresque la mente. Sabía que Ino y Tenten estaban allá, así que se dijo que una charla con sus amigas tampoco le vendría nada mal.

Pero todo fue en picada cuando los murmullos y susurros no pararon, quedando atrapada en la fila de gente que no paraba de mirarla con lástima.

Cuando llegó donde la cocinera, suspiró derrotada. La mujer observó detallada las acciones de la alumna, tomando otra cucharada de arroz y sirviéndolo en su bandeja. Hinata se dio cuenta de la acción de la cocinera.—D-disculpe, esto es demasiado.— sí, quería consolarse en la comida, pero no al extremo de quedar empachada.

—Está bien— la señora le restó importancia—, debes sentirte vacía— ¿hasta las cocineras sabías su posición?—. Llénate y sigue con tu vida ¿sí?— ese comentario hizo que por primera vez, una pequeña sonrisa saliera de los labios de Hinata, aunque esta fuera incómoda.

Agradeciendo la comida, caminó sin rumbo al no ver rastro de sus amigas. Todos evitaban su mirada, pareciendo que los comentarios sobre esta mañana no cesarían.

Se sentó sola en una mesa vacía, dejando caer su cabeza con cansancio; tal vez un poco de agua en su rostro lavaría sus ideas.

Dejó la bandeja de comida y se aproximó a los baños. Entró a uno disponible para hacer sus necesidades antes de lavarse la cara.

La puerta se abrió, dejando alerta a Hinata. Eran dos empleadas del aseo, al parecer muy amigas.—¿Sabes? ella es valiente. En su lugar yo no vendría a la escuela.

—Es cierto— ambas comenzaron a pulir el piso, sin percatarse de la presencia acompañándolas—. Es de último año, pero oí que ni siquiera sabe ortografía.— agregó.

—Pobrecita.

El rostro de la chica en la cabina del retrete se mostraba triste. Al parecer nadie jamás olvidaría esa humillación que pasó hace algunas horas. Sospechaba que ese asunto la seguiría hasta el día de su muerte.

.

.

.

Una bella, grande y espaciosa casa había sido comprada, no luciendo el cartel de "En venta" en su jardín.

Un suspiro tranquilo resonó por las blancas paredes de la sala de la residencia.—¿No es genial vivir en una casa de dos plantas?— preguntó el castaño sonriendo orgulloso.

—¿Dónde puso las tijeras otousan?— miles de cajas limitaban los pasos que daban. Al ver que Hinata no compartía su misma energía, levantó la ceja confundido—. Aquí están.— parecía un zombi, literalmente.

El mayor no le despegaba los ojos de encima mientras ella cortaba el lazo que protegía una caja, Hiashi sonrió con la intención de animarla.—¿Sabes cuántos años tiene esta mesa?— preguntó a su hija acariciando la madera un poco vieja pero fuerte.

La chica tardó unos segundos en contestar.—La abuela te la dio cuando hiciste tus primeros fideos— contestó con nada de energía o alegría—. Es más vieja que yo.— agregó sacando sus pertenencia de la caja.

—Así es, tiene veintiún años— el hombre sonrió calmado mirando la espalda de Hinata—. Pero, sabes, está igual, no tiene ningún rasguño— dijo tratando de que ella lo mirase tan siquiera una vez desde que salió del instituto—. Cuando eras pequeña solías jugar aquí abajo— Hiashi apuntó hacia el hueco de la mesa, tratando de probar por última vez animar a la chica.

Al no obtener lo deseado, caminó hacia ella, sentándose a su lado.—¿Qué sucede otousan?— su rostro no reflejaba nada más que tristeza y cansancio.

—Esta casa tiene dos pisos— habló—, vivías diciendo que querías una así— se cruzó de brazos observando analítico como ella tomaba sus pertenencias—. No te veo muy alegre.

—Lo estoy.— aclaró Hinata sin nada de ánimos, sus palabras y rostro no coincidían para nada con sus palabras.

—Aguarda— el mayor analizó lo que sucedió esa mañana, su hija esparcía felicidad y juventud, pero ahora...—, ¿no resultó?— preguntó ocultando sus manos en las mangas de su yukata platinada.

—¿A qué se refiere otousan?— preguntó la pelinegra sin prestar tanta atención a sus palabras, no dejando de que sus manos se detuvieran.

—La carta— esas palabras quemaron en el corazón de Hinata; no se movió, descomponiendo su rostro totalmente. Miró a su padre asustada, no quería que se enterara del espanto de día que tuvo.

Hiashi al ver como lo observaba ella, sonrió nervioso.—Olvídalo— la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, ya rompiendo el hielo finalmente.

Ambos volvieron a su tarea, seguros de que las cosas se habían calmado.—¿He?— susurró Hiashi desenvolviendo más rápido una bolsa de tela, atrayendo la atención de Hinata—, así que aquí estaba escondida.— las facciones del mayor se relajaron, y una pequeña sonrisa alegre adornó sus labios.

—¿Qué es eso?— la curiosidad de la chica ganó y miró con más atención el lindo adorno que su padre tenía.

—Son las manos de tu madre y las tuyas cuando eras bebé— un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos blanquecinos de Hinata al ver que la mano de su kaasan y la de ella encajaban perfectamente.

La Hyuuga tomó la madera pulida y la colocó en la barra de la cocina, sonriendo satisfecha por ver como llenaba de vida esa parte de la casa.

A tiempo, el timbre sonó, alertando a ambos, ¿serían los vecinos?—Yo voy— dijo la oji blanca corriendo hacia el aparato que mostraba la cámara exterior, dejando al descubierto los intrusos.

—¡Hinata!

—¡Aquí estamos!— eran Ino y Tenten.

—¡Yo también vine!— y Naruto...

La rubia empujó a Uzumaki fuera del campo visual de la cámara.—¡Abre, muero de hambre!

—¡Pero si te comiste todo el almuerzo que preparé para Hinata-chan!

—¡¿Me estás diciendo puerca?!

—¡Ya paren los dos!

.

.

.

—¡Esto es genial!— la voz de Ino se escuchaba emocionada, admirando las hermosas vistas del vecindario desde la ventana de la segunda planta.

—¿Este es tu cuarto enserio?— habló ahora la castaña desde la otra ventana, respirando el aire fresco.

—¡Genial!— esta vez fue Naruto, quien estaba en el balcón.

La Hyuuga rio bajito al verlos, solo necesitaba a esos tres y su humor subía en un instante.—Bajemos, tal vez otousan ya tiene la merienda preparada— al escuchar eso sus amigos poco les importó el gran espacio del segundo piso de su casa y corrieron hacia las escaleras.

—Es muy lindo Hinata-chan— alagó Uzumaki dejando que las chicas bajaran primero.

—G-gracias— sonrió al sentir el agrado de todos.

—Tu casa es muy grande y bellísima— Ino se cruzó de brazos mientras reía divertida—, te envidio— las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron, también la casa de su amiga era muy linda y se sentía de igual modo cuando la visitaba.

Naruto al bajar en último tuvo más visualización, topándose con un bello marco con manos sobresaliendo.—Vaya, Hinata-chan— llamó a la Hyuuga, deteniéndose ésta a medio camino—, ¿es tu mano?— tocó con cuidado lo mencionado.

—Sí.

—Es condenadamente tierno— los ojos azules de Naruto parecieron brillar más.

Tenten sonrió al comentario e Ino caminó hacia ellos para mirar más de cerca, pero no fue hasta que el rubio comenzó a acercar su boca hacia el retrato con intención de besarlo que todas gritaron, ganándose una golpiza por parte de Yamanaka.

—Ya está lista la comida— Hiashi pasó con las manos ocupadas por platillos llenos de deliciosa y humeante comida—. Hinata ayuda con esto— todos siguieron con su cabeza lo bien que se veía.

—Permítame Hiashi-san— Ino tomó un plato de la cocina, seguida de todos.

Los adolescentes ayudaron a poner la mesa, haciendo chistes y riendo en el transcurso.—No pude hacer mucho pero...

—¿Está bromeando Hiashi-san?— Tenten posó las manos en su cadera—, muchas gracias por la comida.

Los tres amigos restantes asintieron sentándose finalmente, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.—¡Es un montón!— exclamó la rubia con palillos en mano y lista para degustar la comida del mejor cocinero que haya visto.

—Hice mucho ramen, espero que a alguien le guste— habló calmo el castaño.

—¿En serio?— una sonrisa radiante se le escapó a Naruto—, es mi comida favorita Hiashi-san.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— el Hyuuga tomó los palillos, y antes de empezar habló—. Gracias por la comida.

—¡Gracias por la comida!— exclamaron todos ansiosos por comer.

No tardó mucho para que los platos con botanas quedaran vacíos. Lo primero que hizo Uzumaki fue comer de su ramen, sonriendo encantado.—Es lo mejor que he probado— alagó sorbiendo más—, los fideos están tiernos y suaves— puntualizó sin dejar de saborear el sazón de su "suegro".

—Entonces sabes comer bien.— habló el mayor.

—Así es— dijo orgulloso el chico—, tengo un agudo sentido del gusto.

—Él hizo tartas de arroz picante en la feria escolar del año pasado— agregó Hinata mirando a su padre mientras apuntaba con sus palillos a Uzumaki—, muy sabrosas.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Naruto.—Jamás lo esperé de ti— el chico no despegaba los ojos de su linda Hyuuga, aún encantado por el cumplido—, tienes esas marcas zorrunas en tus mejillas y una cara de tonto.— parpadeó un par de veces antes de despegar los ojos de Hinata y mirar a su padre.

—¡¿De tonto?!— las tres chicas rieron divertidas por la sinceridad del castaño.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas?— preguntó Ino con voz burlona, ganándose la mirada asesina de Naruto.

—Comamos— Hiashi nunca pretendió ofenderlo, pero es que le sorprendió las cualidades del activo chico.

Todos volvieron a su labos de devorar la comida. No fue hasta que el silencio se expandió que Tenten decidió hablar.—¿Y por qué se llaman "Fideos Byakugan"?— preguntó tratando de no sonar muy entrometida.

El mayor quedó mudo por un segundo, antes de sonreír.—Así definían nuestros ojos en la época de la abuela de Hinata— explicó con calma—, y ella le puso así al restaurante porque su marido los bautizó con ese nombre.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Hinata no enterada de ese dato importante.

—¿Eso significa que siguió el negocio?— Naruto no se contuvo a indagar.

—Así es— mientras tanto, el castaño contestaba todas sus preguntas tranquilo y con el rostro relajado—, mi suegra lo tuvo por cuarenta años, y yo apenas llevo veinte.

—Woaaa— los tres invitados exclamaron impresionados por la historia que tenía esa familia. Jamás se cansarían de escuchar los relatos que Hiashi les contaba.

—El buen gusto no se aprende de la noche a la mañana— aclaró Uzumaki con una mueca en sus labios y asintiendo en acuerdo a su propio comentario.

—Ojalá Hinata pudiera continuarlo también, pero— suspiró cerrando los ojos—, ella no es muy buena en la cocina.

Esa fue luz verde para que Naruto golpeara la mesa, haciendo que todos dieran un pequeño brinco en su lugar; se puso de pie y habló confiado.—No se preocupe Hiashi-san, Hinata-chan y yo haremos lo posible para que funcione— tomó los hombros de la mencionada y se acercó a ella, quedando sentado a su lado—, cuando nos casemos.

—¿Q-qué?— las mejillas de ella se encendieron, alertando a su padre y amigas.

Yamanaka dejó su lugar para quitarlo de encima de la tímida Hyuuga.—Fue suficiente Romeo.

—¿Qué?— miró a todos incrédulo—, no podemos permitir que la receta familiar de sesenta años termine así— se cruzó de brazos antes de sonreír zorruno—, ¿no es cierto Hiashi-san?

El mencionado asintió lentamente, aún procesando lo ocurrido.—Lo devolveré a la sociedad como donación— aclaró sorviendo lento sus fideos.

La expresión de Uzumaki se descompuso a una triste, luego a una totalmente dramatizada.—¡Hinata-chan!— chilló exagerado mientras la chica se levantaba por más zumo.

Tanto fue la actuación de Naruto, que estampó dolido su frente contra la pared repetidas veces, sollozando el nombre de su amada.

Un ruido horrible fue lo suficiente para que todos quedaran helados.—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó la castaña.

A Ino le llamó la atención el líquido ladeado de su vaso, sintiendo un sudor frío.—Oye Naruto, ¿por qué le rompres la casa a Hinata?— habló ella con un poco de miedo en su voz.

—No se preocupen, es de construcción muy fuerte— trató el mayor de calmar las aguas.

El crujido volvió a oírse luego de que Hiashi hablara. Una grieta se comenzó a formar desde el candelabro, tierra empezó a caer desde el techo de la segunda planta hasta las escaleras.—¿Q-qué es eso?— jamás nadie había escuchado tartamudear a la rubia, hasta ahora.

—¿Un t-terremoto?— dedujo Tenten poniéndose de rodillas sin despegar los ojos de la grieta que se hacía más grande en sus cabezas.

—Otousan...— llamó Hinata incapaz de moverse de su lugar, muy asustada por no estar cerca de todos, ¿por qué tuvo que ir por más zumo?

—La casa debe resistir— fueron las palabras de Hiashi igual de alarmado que todos— es nueva, estamos seguros.

Esta vez no fueron ultimatums, el candelabro solo se detuvo por un cable, a punto de caer en la mesilla. El piso comenzó a tambalearse, haciendo caer a todos de una. Los árboles afuera no dejaban de moverse mientras la grieta hacía más caminos. Todo comenzó a caer a su alrededor. Gritos y vidrios rompiéndose era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la residencia Hyuuga.

Un candelabro finalmente cayó, rozando los cabellos de Hinata, que por suerte el cable no era tan largo. La chica se hizo bolita aterrada.—¡Hinata-chan!— llamó espantado Naruto al ver que casi su amiga quedaba inconsiente.

Caminó con dificultad hacia ella, alejándose de todos y cubriendo con su brazo la cabeza de la aterrada chica, estaba confiado que Hiashi-san protegería a Ino y Tenten.—¡Salgamos!— la voz potente del castaño resonó en sus oídos. Ya no era calma ni tranquilizadora, se escuchaba exaltado.

El Hyuuga tomó ambas manos de las amigas de su hija, levantándolas tratando de mantener el equilibrio; se quedó en la puerta esperando a que los demás pudieran salir sin complicaciones.

Naruto jaló el brazo de Hinata, como resultado los dos corrieron hacia la salida, seguidos por Hiashi.

El mayor fue separado de su hija y Uzumaki por el faro que cayó a centímetros de él, ahogando un grito. Las ventanas parecían explotar a su lado. Rodeó el cable y caminó deprisa hacia donde estaban los adolescentes.—¿Todos están bien?— preguntó preocupado, recibiendo asentimiento por parte de los chicos. Luego volteó hacia su destrozada y bailarina casa— ¿cómo es posible?— dijo al aire—. Aguarden...

—¿Q-qué pasa otousan?— Hinata miró el exalto de su padre con terror.

—¡Esperen aquí!— gritó comenzando a correr de vuelta hacia la puerta.

—¡Hiashi-san!

—¡Otousan!

La casa se caía a pedazos, cientos de materiales diversos iban a parar al suelo. Las lágrimas de las chicas no faltaron al ver como el mayor entraba finalmente.

Todas las paredes estaba andornadas con grietas; las baldozas que sostenían el recibidor cayeron finalmente, detruyendo completa la entrada y llevándose consigo la habitación principal, haciendo que no se viera nada por el polvo.

Todos se protegieron a sí mismos, aterrados por el bienestar del Hyuuga ahí dentro. Cuando el desastre fue visible, Hinata se puso de pie con dificultad, llena de lágrimas y mugre.—Otousan— susurró tratando de traer de nuevo al castaño—, otou... ¡Otousan!— chilló erizando los cabellos de sus amigos. Caminó hacia allá con la intención de salvarlo por sí misma, pero los fuertes brazos de Naruto se lo impidieron, fosejeando ambos por el control.

—¡Otousaaaan!

.

.

.

Una multitud se encontraba rodeando la casa, curiosos transeuntes y empleados de una cadena televisiva.

—Hoy, en Konoha a las cinco treinta hubo un leve terremoto de dos punto cero de magnitud que apenas sacudió un poco las ventanas. Pero como ven aquí solo una casa en el distrito Khyno se derrumbó por completo.— anunciaba el hombre con micrófono frete a la cámara, mostrando los daños.

—¡Otousan está allí dentro!— los gritos alterados y preocupados de Hinata no cesaban, ella ahora forcejeando con todos sus amigos.

—Hay una persona atrapada entre los escombros— el hombre se acercó a donde estaban todos—, ¡un equipo de rescate acudió a salvar al sobreviviente!— el hombre que sostenía el micrófono narraba lo que estaba sucediendo para la TV.

Mientras esa desgracia ocurría, por obra del destino un par de esposos veían con atención y preocupación las terribles noticias que los Hyuuga protagonizaban en su pantalla.

Una hermosa morena abrió los ojos y sonrió con felicidad al escuchar las nuevas noticias que le traía el chico que narraba los hechos.—¡Nos confirman que han rescatado al sobreviviente!

Ella alzó las manos celebrando y su esposo dejó salir un suspiro aliviado al ver como los uniformados cargaban a un hombre de cabello castaño lleno de polvo; ambos escuchaban los aplausos de la gente ahí reunida y observaban con una sonrisa cómo una adolescente corría a abrazar al que parecía ser su padre.

En la televisión se notó que detrás del reportero, padre e hija charlaban antes de que él le mostrara un objeto de madera, dando como resultado a una chica dejando salir un mar de lágrimas y saltando repetidas veces por el sentimiento de no perder a su ser querido.

—Que gran noticia, todos excepto la casa salió en una pieza— habló la morena hacia su marido, quien lo notó un poco centrado en la escena donde enfocaban los rostros de las víctimas, más específicamente la del señor castaño—. ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó ella mientras de fondo escuchaban la voz del reportero dando más detalles del accidente.

—Es Hyuuga Hiashi.

.

.

.


End file.
